The Best Day Of Our Lives (TWO-SHOT SEQUEL TO DEAN AMBROSE, My LOVE!)
by AJPunkGirl95
Summary: After months of not seeing each other after the meet they had in Jersey, Amanda decides to take an opportunity to head to the WWE Performance Center for the Ultimate Experience in hopes to also see her true love, Dean Ambrose again. What will become of this love? Read and find out. ;) (* TWO-SHOT SEQUEL TO DEAN AMBROSE, MY LOVE*)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright peeps, I have decided to make a two-shot sequel to my recent One-Shot fanfic; "Dean Ambrose, my love!" The reason is pretty simple, because I want to lol. I write a lot about Dean Ambrose because I love that man so much I can't even begin to explain it but without further ado, hope you enjoy this.**

A few months have passed since meeting Dean Ambrose in Jersey. Not a day goes by where I'm not thinking about that day. I still can't believe Ambrose and I got so intimate. It's still so mind-blowing.

Since then, I've been doing what I normally do; hit the weights, go to work and watch wrestling. Whenever I see Dean on television, all I can think about is that day, how we connected on so many levels. Honestly, he makes me want to jump through the television and tackle him.

I sometimes go throughout my day wondering if Dean still thinks about me. It felt like yesterday that we were touching each other and getting to know one another. I can't help but want that again. I remember what he said to me though before I left, that we will meet again. I believed that, because it is fate.

Funny thing also, I always sleep with his jacket he gave me. His sweet, addictive scent. Gosh, it kills me. I honestly wake up sometimes thinking it was all a dream, but it wasn't. I felt like the luckiest girl alive then, but to him he felt like the luckiest guy. I wish I could see him again.

 _ **2 weeks later**_

I was walking in my neighborhood, just enjoying the beautiful day. The sun was shining, the grass green and sky blue. It felt so nice. As I was turning the corner to my block, I noticed a piece of paper posted to the pole. I thought it was probably about a lost animal or something but to my surprise, it was about the WWE.

I walked up to it and read it. It talked about the Performance Center down in Orlando, FL and how you can sign up and get the ultimate experience down there. I got excited, but I knew it was probably impossible to go since it was in another state but I took down the information anyways.

Once I got home, I immediately went online and started filling out the application. Call me crazy, but I didn't care where it was, I had to attend this. Not only is this a once in a lifetime opportunity, but I can see Dean. At least I hope. But it's worth the shot. Once it was submitted, all I could do is wait for a response. I prayed so hard my head was going to explode.

 _ **1 week later**_

Another week went by and I haven't heard anything back from the company. I was shaking so much. My phone went off with a notification from my email and I clicked it. It was from the WWE. They thanked me for submitting the application and they welcomed me to be apart of the experience next week which made me eyes almost pop out of my eye sockets. My heart was beating so fast, I couldn't help but want to scream in excitement. I can't believe I got chosen. The hard part now, convincing my parents to go.

I acted cool and collected, walking up to my parents as they were watching television. I didn't want to ruin my chances in going, so I brought it to their attention swiftly.

"Hey mom, hey dad"

They both looked at me "Hey dear, what's up?" my mom asked

I bit my lip "Nothing much, just wanted to bring something to your attention"

They turned their full attention to me at that point "And what's that?" my dad chimed in

I started to get a bit nervous. Actually, I was A LOT nervous. Knowing how my parents are so protective and whatnot, I don't know if they'd let me go.

"Umm, I wanted to see if it'd be okay if I can go to the WWE performance center"

"Where in Florida?!" my dad said

I nodded "Yeah, I ended up filling out an application to go get the ultimate experience down there because I saw a sign up the block and I couldn't help but sign up. Luckily enough, they got back to me and I got accepted"

My parents looked at each other and then back at me "Why didn't you talk to us about this BEFORE signing up?" my mom asked a bit annoyed

I swallowed hard "I know, I'm sorry but … I couldn't help it. Honestly mom, dad … I really can't get Dean out of my head. Ever since meeting him a few months ago and him taking me out, all I can think about is him. I just really want to see him." I told them, getting a bit water-eyed.

My parents looked at me, watching as the tears poured from my eyes down my cheeks. They were silenced for a minute until speaking.

"Look sweetheart, we understand how you feel. What Dean did a few months ago was shocking to us as well and we are glad you got to have that opportunity with him but …"

Oh boy..

"But I don't know how you traveling on your own to Florida would be, I mean … that's not a next door state." My dad said

MY heart felt like it was about to be ripped out from my chest. I had to persuade them. I had to!

"Please mom, please dad PLEASEEEE let me go, I promise I'll be safe and I'll keep in contact with you every minute if I have to. Please just PLEASEEE let me go I have to see Dean I can't keep going on in life without seeing him again just PLEASEEE!" I begged them.

My parents nodded, they saw how emotional I was and I know they didn't like seeing me upset. I never asked for much and I never felt so in love with a guy in my life so they knew this was serious. They looked at each other again and nodded.

"Okay honey, we'll let you go, BUT … you have to keep in contact with us okay" my mom said

I nodded and wiped my tears away "Yes, of course. Thank you! Thank you so much!" I told them giving them both a big hug and kiss.

 **The day of my flight**

I was all packed and ready to go. I was super excited to be going to Florida. I haven't been there in so many years. I really hope I can see Dean; I really just want to hug him so bad. I gave my family I big hug and kiss goodbye.

"I'll see you guys in a few days" I told them as I boarded the plane "I love you"

"We love you too. Have a safe flight" my mom said shedding a tear

I saw my twin sister and gave her a big hug "See you soon sis" she hugged me back tightly "If you see Seth, give him my number" she gestured

I laughed "I'll see what happens"

I boarded the plane and took off. The flight was peaceful. I didn't have anyone annoying next to me or around me. Everyone was super polite and sweet. I honestly couldn't feel any better. Once I landed, I hopped in a cab and made my way to the performance center. On my way there, I called my parents and told them I landed safely and I was on my way to the Performance Center. They were happy and told me to have fun. My heart was pounding so hard. Once I arrived, I gawked at the sight of the place. It was BEAUTIFUL! And I wasn't even inside yet.

I saw the entrance and headed in to where I was greeted by the nice lady at the front desk.

"Hello there, welcome to the WWE Performance Center. How can I help you today miss?" she said sweetly

"Hello, my name is Amanda. I'm the applicant that got chosen to be apart of the ultimate experience here" I told her

She smiled "Great! It's so nice to see you. Please, follow me; I'll introduce you to Matt Bloom"

I followed her inside where I saw all the rings and equipment. I honestly couldn't believe I was in the WWE performance center. Another dream come true.

We walked over to where Matt was talking to a student. He turned around when he heard footsteps.

"Mr. Bloom, this is Amanda. She was the chosen applicant for the ultimate WWE performance center experience" the lady said.

He smiled "Well hello, so nice to meet you Amanda. I'm Matt Bloom but you can call me Matt" I shook his hand "So nice to meet you Matt, I love your work" I told him honestly

Hr smiled again "Well I'm glad. Now please, follow me … I'll show you around and introduce you to some of the talent and staff"

I walked with him to where he was showing me the different rings and what each one is used for. I watched as one of the students ran the ropes and took a back bump.

He then showed me the gym area where some talent was working out. I noticed a few wrestlers that I watch. I saw Tyler Breeze, Neville, Alexa Bliss, Apollo Crews, Liv Morgan and Samoa Joe training.

"Ladies and Gents, just want to introduce you to Amanda, she is going to be spending the day with us so please give her a warm welcome" Matt said

"HELLO AMANDA!" everyone said enthusiastically

I smiled and waved "Hello" to everyone. They all smiled sweetly and got back to work. Of course Tyler was on his phone between sets.

He then led me to the production rooms where the commentary would go down, and the green room where the promos would take place. Everything was beautiful.

One of the highlights of my tour was getting to meet the COO of the WWE, Triple H! That man, he's honestly the man we all owe in the end. He is creating a future here in the WWE with the performance center and NXT so I made sure to thank him for that. He is such a nice guy too, definitely welcomed me with open arms.

Another highlight of my tour was getting to coach a match alongside Matt. It was very exciting and fun to be able to coach. I coached one of the women's matches that featured Billie Kay vs. Nia Jax. Both those ladies, extremely nice and hard working.

Norman Smiley is very funny. I couldn't stop laughing at his jokes and his dance moves. That man is great to be around. And meeting Sara Del Ray, my goodness, it was an absolute honor to meet her. She gave me awesome career advice as well as coaching advice. I appreciated every ounce of it.

Overall, the WWE Performance Center Experience was amazing! I feel so lucky and honored to have been given this opportunity and to meet such incredible, hard working people.

Before the tour ended, I didn't see Dean at all so I decided to ask Matt about him.

"Matt, I appreciate this opportunity so much. You have no idea how honored and thankful I am" I told him shaking his hand

He smiled "Thank you for coming, we all honestly adored you and we love your fighting spirit. If you work very hard, I guarantee a future superstar in yourself Miss Amanda" he told me

I hugged him "That means a lot Matt, thank you so much"

He laughed "You are very welcome. I just have one last question for you Amanda …"

"What's that?"

He smirked "Are you a hugger?!"

I laughed "Of course I am"

He crossed his arms and leaned closer to me "Well Amanda, if you are a hugger, then you must do it right"

I looked at him "Huh?"

I felt someone tap my shoulder and I turned around … it was BAYLEY!

She had her arms already opened and I smiled so happily, I gave her the biggest hug ever. We hugged it out for a long minute and she raised my hand up high, giving me the spotlight and attention. "Everyone, let's give it up for Amanda! Woooo" Bayley said

Everyone started clapping and smiling. All of us having a great time. Bayley's music started playing and we all started dancing and acting silly.

A few moments later, her music went off and the room got silent. I looked at everyone who was looking at me and to someone else. I honestly was scared at the way everyone was looking but I saw a shadow reflect from the ground from the back of me. I swallowed hard, not knowing what was going on but when I turned around, I almost collapsed. It was DEAN!

He caught me, his arms trembling to my lower back, his eyes staring deeply into mines. It was exactly how it felt a few months ago when we saw each other. He smiled, his hair frizzy and his tight t-shirt clenching his defined muscles. Those dark denim jeans that showed off his toned butt. I could smell that addictive scent, like the one on his jacket he gave me. And his title looming over his shoulder. I couldn't hold it in; I just leaped at him and hugged me tightly.

I couldn't help but shed a few tears, because he is here. He actually is here in my presence again. The contact almost caused him to lose his balance, but he stood his ground. He wrapped his arms tightly around me back, kissing my head.

You could hear everyone say "Awww and Oooo" and all that lovey dovey stuff but I'm sure they don't know what happened between Dean and I a few months back. They probably just thought it was a fan/superstar moment. Little did they know.

"Hey there" Dean said in a whisper as he rubbed my back

I clenched his shirt and started crying. I couldn't help it. "I'm sorry Dean, but I missed you so much. You have no idea how much I've missed you!" I told him sobbing.

Dean looked at his fellow friends and staff members, giving them an

'Okay show is over, move along' type of look.

Once the crowd went back to doing whatever they were doing, Dean cupped my chin to make me look into his piercing eyes.

"You think I have no idea. Think again." He said wiping my tears away "I've missed you ever since you left. I couldn't stop thinking about you"

I choked up; I couldn't get my emotions under control. He knew, he could see how much this was affecting me and my life.

"Hey, come with me. Let's go somewhere private" he said kissing my head again.

I wiped my tears away, looking at him, I smiled. He smiled back, picking up his title and draping it over his shoulder while holding my hand in the other.

We walked outside and down the street past some of the production trucks. I'm guessing his bus was parked in the back. The sun was hot and making the both of us even hotter. To my surprise, we arrived at his bus, thankfully in some shade.

He held the door for me like the gentlemen he is and got us comfortable.

"Here, drink some cold water. It's hot" he said handing me the cold water

"Thank you"

He took a sip of his water and gulped it down fast "Man I needed that"

I giggled "Did you now"

He smirked "Yes, because it's very hot. And I'm not talking about the sun" he winked

I blushed "Oh"

He laughed "Still so adorable"

He then sat down next to me "So, to get down to business … why no phone calls missy?"

I froze.

"Ummm"

I honestly didn't have an answer. I should've been calling me every day.

"I don't know. I guess I didn't want to bug you every second"

Dean licked his lips "Amanda, are you nuts?! Of course I want you to bug me; I sat near my phone most nights waiting for a call"

I felt like crap at that moment.

"I'm really sorry Dean. I didn't know, I-"

"Shhh, it's fine. I'm just glad you're here now" he said moving closer to me.

"I'm glad to. I just really wanted to see you in person again. I'm so glad you showed up at the performance center"

He smiled "Yeah, I'm glad too. I usually go down there to check up on the students, see how they're progressing and all. Give my insight and honest opinion"

I held his hand, playing with his fingers as he talked. He couldn't help but laugh (Gosh, was his laugh sexy!)

"We need to wrestle" I playfully told him

He raised his eyebrow "Do we now?"

"Mhmmm, indeed we do. I have the urge to step inside the ring"

He leaned in closer to me "Is it the urge to get inside the ring or the urge to get inside the ring with yours truly, the WWE Champion; Dean frickin' Ambrose bayybayy"

I giggled "Umm. Both"

He chuckled "Ah sweetheart, not sure if that's the smartest idea. You are in the presence of the WWE Champion"

"I'll take the challenge" I winked

I could see he was getting turned on by my challenge. That's exactly what I wanted.

"Come on Dean, let's wrestle. I promise I'll go easy" I said kissing his cheek

He grabbed my face and started kissing me, it definitely took me off guard because I didn't think we would be going there yet but I didn't mind.

"Tomorrow okay, I promise"

I surely kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. He didn't waste any time, picking me up and going to the bedroom, I honestly awaited this for months.

He placed me down sweetly on the bed, kissing me passionately. I couldn't help but moan against his mouth, as the kiss kept getting steamier. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled on his hair.

He growled and bit my lower lip making me let out a louder moan.

"Geez Amanda, you have no idea how long I've wanted to kiss you" Dean said catching his breath

I pecked at his lips "So have I Dean. I've missed you so much; I honestly just want you right now. All of you."

The look in his eyes wasn't just lustful but it showed lots of love.

I helped him pull off his shirt to expose his magnificent body. I love his body so much. I love looking at him shirtless. To run my hands up and down his body is a true honor.

"You always stare at my body" Dean laughed planting small kisses on my neck

I arched my back and moaned "Yeah, because you have such a great body. I can't help it"

He smiled as he continued kissing down my neck to my collarbone. He helped me out of my shirt and paused.

"Mmmm, I see you've been working out harder" he said tracing his finger down my chest

"Yeah, I love working out, remember"

He nodded "I do. You look so beautiful … and yummy"

The look in his eyes then turned into a hungry dog. As he licked his lips slowly and devilishly, I couldn't help but get even more wet.

He tore off my purple laced bra, tossing it behind him. He then started massaging my breasts roughly, taking my left breast into his mouth biting down hard on my nipple.

I closed my eyes and moaned, grinding my body beneath his hard muscular body. He then moved to the right breast, sucking on my nipple hard. I ran my fingers through his hair, enjoying the pleasure.

He then made his way down to my stomach, placing soft kisses. He would stare at me while doing it which was driving me crazy. The look in his eyes, making me want to pass out. Luckily I was already lying down.

He reached for my shorts and pulled them off. Then he tore off my matching purple laced panties. He wasted no time, going face first into my dripping wet cavern. My breath hitched, my back arched and I was totally losing control as soon as his tongue entered me.

He would get every inch of me, not missing a single part. My sensitive clit being played with as he rubbed his finger vigorously driving me off the edge.

"Fuck Dean!" I moaned out, moving my hips more towards him

He continued eating me out until I cummed very hard.

"Dean, fuck! I'm gonna cum!" I told him, reaching my end

His tongue went deeper inside me, causing me to let out a pleasurable scream as I came. My juices dripping from his chin.

The most devilish look appeared on his face, as he licked himself clean from my juices. He slowly stalked his way back up to me, looming over my out of breath self.

He gripped my hair and pulled it back, having my head look directly into his crystal blue eyes.

"YOU, are too delicious!" Dean said kissing me, allowing me to taste myself

I gripped his face, kissing him back deeply. He groaned in my mouth, pushing himself more onto me.

He aligned himself at my dripping wet entrance while kissing. I was too distracted to know he was getting ready for that.

As I felt him go in, I moaned, clawing at his biceps. He chuckled and began fucking me uncontrollably.

I lost myself there. He consumed every part of me. Just like how I remember it months ago. The way he filled me, his hard long dick hitting every spot. The way he pleasures me. I can't get enough of this man.

"FUCK DEAN!" I screamed out "FUCK FUCK FUCK!"

His motion picked up, as he bit down on my shoulder, drawing some blood. I screamed some more. He was building up, the way the sweat dripped from his forehead down to my chest. This was a moment that was killing him for months.

"Dean, go harder, please!" I asked him, wanting him to wreck me bad.

"You want more of me baby?" he asked, slowing down just a bit

I nodded "Yes Dean, please, I want you to tear this pussy up!"

That must've been music to his ears. I didn't have to ask him twice, he threw my legs over his shoulders and began pressing into my deeper.

I gripped at the bed sheets and bit down on my bottom lip. He was hitting my G-Spot over and over, driving me over the edge.

As the sweat dripped from his forehead onto my chest, his grunting getting louder making me even more wet around his dick, I could tell he was near his end.

"Dean, are you going to cum?" I asked him breathlessly

He gripped my hips tightly "YES!" is all he said

I nodded, "ME TOO!"

We both released at the same time, the intensity of our orgasms making us weak. He collapsed onto me, panting heavily.

"Gosh, just how I remember it" he said into the crook of my neck

I smiled "Yeah, but better"

He chuckled and lifted his head looking at me "Uh, sex with Dean Ambrose is ALWAYS great no matter what"

I nodded "It sure is, I enjoy it so much"

He smiled "You better or I'll take you to the Asylum"

I tilted my head, looking deep into his eyes to get behind the meaning of THAT. He smirked'

"What?"

"Who's to say I wouldn't want to go to the Asylum"

He laughed "This lunatic runs it, you wouldn't make it out alive, my dear"

I pushed the wet strands of hair out of his eyes "I'll take that challenge" I whispered

I could feel his dick harden again from that response but we were so exhausted we contained ourselves.

Dean peaked my lips and plopped next to me. He looked at me for 20mins, just staring at me as I closed my eyes relaxing.

I opened my one eye and peaked at him. He smiled;

"You're so beautiful" he told me

I couldn't help but blush. Compliments always seem to make me blush no matter what it is. Having Dean Ambrose say all these nice things to me, it made me feel so special.

I turned to him and rested my head on his chest "Dean, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for the longest time"

He ran his fingers through my hair "What's that baby?"

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes tightly momentarily … "I'm IN LOVE with you"

"….."

It felt like he stopped breathing because I couldn't feel his chest moving. I was so nervous with what his response would be. I couldn't even look at him because I was so nervous.

After what seemed like 10minutes, Dean adjusted himself to look at me in my eyes. I swallowed hard, not knowing if I made a mistake telling him that, but he took all that away when he kissed me passionately.

I was taken by surprise, because he was so silent, but the kiss allowed me to not worry.

He pulled away and smiled "Amanda, I'm IN LOVE with YOU!"

I felt my heart freeze. My entire body froze. I wasn't expecting him to say it back only because I wasn't so sure if he felt it. But when he said it, I couldn't help but shed a few tears.

Dean Ambrose is in love with me. Am I the luckiest girl or what?!

He wiped my tears away "Babe, don't cry" he softly spoke. Even though I could hear the crackling in his voice, as if he was holding back his tears.

"I don't know what to say, I'm surprised but I'm also happy. I love you Dean, I love you so much!"

I kissed him, giving him equally as much passion with the kiss because all these emotions were coming through me, and I couldn't hold any of them in any longer. I felt like my entire childhood, half my life loving this man just from watching him on television to falling completely in love with everything about him to what just transpired right now; us both announcing our love for one another, it's definitely FATE!

FATE has brought us together, this moment.

He kissed me back, the love we both have for each other is so strong, we can't be without each other.

We looked at each other and smiled, so extremely happy right now.

"Amanda, tomorrow is going to be the best day of both our lives" Dean told me

"How so" I asked him a bit confused yet intrigued

He kissed my cheek "Don't you worry, just await it"

 **A/N: The second part to this will come soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, second and last part. Hope you enjoy**

I was back at my hotel I was staying for the week. Dean had insisted that I stay with him on his bus but since I had already booked my stay here in Orlando, I couldn't get a refund so I just stayed at the hotel.

The night was nice, besides not getting to snuggle up next to Dean. I would get text messages from him, saying how much he wishes I was next to him. I honestly wish I was sleeping next to him last night.

It was the early morning. Today was going to be a pretty special day or in Deans words; 'The best day of both our lives'. I was nervous yet anxious.

I called Dean at around 9:30am, hoping he would be awake by now. He sure was. He answered the phone so quickly I couldn't even say one word.

"Good morning beautiful" he said

"Good morning Dean. Man, you answered quickly" I laughed

I could sense the smirk on his face "Yeah well, I missed you last night and just want to see you" I listened "I'm coming by the hotel to pick you up. We are going to head to the performance center. Get some wrestling in."

I jumped up and down "Really! YAY!" I screeched through the phone making him laugh

"Someone's excited"

"Hell yeah I am! Can't wait" I told him "I'll by waiting outside"

"Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes"

I practically ran downstairs, so excited to finally be stepping inside the ring again and at the WWE performance center. Let's not leave out the fact I'll be in the ring with the WWE Champion, Dean Ambrose. That's a main reason I'm so excited.

After 5 minutes, Dean showed up in a dark blue camaro. I love those cars. Super badass! He got out and opened the door for me. Such a gentlemen.

We gave each other a kiss "Well hello" Dean said flirty

I blushed "Quit making me blush" I said burying my face into my hands

He chuckled "Oh come on, I love it. That's why I do it so much" he poked at my sides

I jumped "No tickling!" I told him quickly

"why?"

"Because I hate it!"

He chuckled "Okay"

He was going to poke me again but I caught him "DEAN! NO!"

He smirked "Okay Okay, I won't do it"

I knew he was going to do it again at some point. The look on his face said it all.

Once we got to the Performance Center, we went to the locker room area together and changed. Dean gave me a pair of the new tap out women's workout gear which was so comfortable. What was also nice was that no one was here today so we had the ring to ourselves.

I watched as Dean got prepared as if he was going out to compete right now in front of thousands of WWE fans. I couldn't help but stare as he threw on his black wife-beater and taped us his wrists.

He saw me and smirked "You like what you see" he said continuing to wrap his wrists and hands in the tape.

I cleared my throat "I-um …It's sexy!"

He snickered "You know what's going to be real sexy?"

"What's that?"

He licked his lips "When you tap out in the middle of that ring"

I laughed "Don't underestimate the power of a redhead Mr. Ambrose" I winked

He put his hands up "Ooohh, I would never. I believe in you, but you can't beat me!"

I walked up to him and leaned over to his right ear "We'll see about that now won't we?!"

I walked past him smirking, because I knew taunting him would drive him crazy. He was into it. He liked my confidence. The erection in his jeans sure didn't lie.

He chuckled in his throat as I walked past him. He grabbed his water bottled, sprinkled it over his head to wet his hair and picked up his WWE championship title. He loomed it over his brolic shoulder and followed me to the ring.

Before we started, we warmed up for 5 minutes doing some basic stretches. We couldn't stop staring at each other.

I could feel myself getting wet just watching him bend over, his nice-toned butt in his jeans.

"So what have you learned in your times training?" he asked me taking one last stretch before stepping inside the ring.

"Uh, well I've taken back bumps and body-slams"

He held the rope open for me, directing me inside the ring. My heart would start pounding a bit because this was actually happening but I was also excited. Very excited.

"Okay, have you ran the ropes before?"

I nodded "Yeah, I must warn you though, I run them like Cena"

He laughed and scratched his beard "Oh boy, well let me see and I'll critique you"

I started running the ropes, probably 8-10 times back and forth. Dean's eyes never coming off of me as I hit. He stopped me.

"Not bad, just watch your feet. They tangle up once you bounce off and it looks like you are going to trip yourself but somehow you overcome it." He said

I nodded "So, how should it look?"

He started running the ropes, hitting them very hard and fast-paced. I honestly was blown away watching him bounce off those ropes with such speed and energy.

"Like that. Don't over think anything and eventually it'll come to you and get easier"

He made me run the ropes again for another minute, watching me intently. The last set I did he jumped in the middle and called out body slam. I was a bit nervous for this because I had the issue of going up heavily. Not that I would be heavy for Dean to pick up but I don't know, I hope I wouldn't be like a sack of potatoes.

As I bounced off the rope, I ran into Dean and he picked me up into the body slam position. I remembered the post and made sure my legs were pointing up. He got me up swiftly.

"Very good, now I'm going to drop you okay. Tuck your head" Dean told me giving me instruction "You ready?"

"YES!" I told him

He turned my over and body slammed me right down into the mat. I also remembered to plant my feet down and raise my hips as I landed. I looked up at Dean and he looked impressed.

"Not bad Amanda. I'm very impressed so far"

I smiled "Thank you, I'm shocked that I remember so much"

"Well keep it up. Very proud."

He then told me to stand center in the ring. "Alright, now we do clotheslines. With these, remember don't rush into them because if you rush, you'll get out of control and start whacking someone in the neck"

I nodded "Okay, so should I hit you on your chest?"

"Yes, hit me right here" he took my arm and brought it just below his collarbone. "Right here"

I nodded "Okay, I got it!"

"I'm going to hit the ropes and as soon as I'm here you throw the clothesline"

Dean hit the ropes about 2 times back and forth before I stepped in and gave him a clothesline. He bumped it.

"How was that?" I asked him

He clapped "Very good. Just loosen the arm a bit. You don't have to be so stiff like the tin man"

I slapped his shoulder playfully "Okay Okay no need to relate me to the tin man"

He laughed "Just saying my dear but overall very good.

I felt so happy I was impressing Dean in the ring.

"Now I'm going to give you a clothesline. You ready?"

I nodded "More than ever"

"Okay, run the ropes about 2 times each and I'll jump in and give you the clothesline. When you bump, remember always tuck your head because you don't want to knock yourself out" he instructed

I began running the ropes like he told me 2 times each and waited for him to jump in. My last turn he jumped in and gave me a clothesline. I bumped it and remember to 'eat it' so I don't pre-bump. Just take it and I did.

Dean helped me up "Very good. That was exactly how you take it"

I was feeling so good right now.

"So our last drill before we have our match will be a lockup into a headlock takeover to where I will then work you up to send you off and as soon as you hit the ropes, I give you a hip-toss and then do the pin."

I nodded "Okay, I got it."

"Good. Because I'm not repeating it" he smirked

So we first locked up but he pushed me back pretty hard.

"Lock up like you mean it!"

We locked up again "Good. A lot better! Now what's next?"

I brought him into a headlock and cranked it a bit. Dean pulled on my hair and led me to the ropes where he pushed me off. I hit the ropes and he told me to jump as he unhooked my arm and flipped me over on my back. I sold it and he pinned me for the count.

"Not bad, you learn quickly Amanda, I'm honestly blown away" Dean told me as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

I giggled "Thank you Dean, I appreciate it. Are you really breaking a sweat from wrestling me though?"

He chuckled "Sweetheart, we haven't even begun with the real fun yet. I was being nice going over some moves with you. Now, it's on!"

I swallowed hard "We went over like 5 moves. That's nothing compared to your move set"

He looked at me "Exactly"

I wanted to kick his ass so badly right now.

"Alright, prepared to lose Dean Ambrose!"

He paused for a moment … then started laughing so much

"Don't make me make you cry" he said as we circled each other

"Pffftt, cry … you mean like what you did when you failed to beat Seth Rollins for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship at MITB last year?"

He stopped. Like as if time had stopped and the earth froze. He stopped and looked at me as if I had made a mistake. Did I?

I felt bad, I didn't mean to bring that up or make it sound like that. His expression was blank for a minute until his skin started to turn red.

I swallowed hard "Dean-I-I'm sorry." I told him slowly walking up to him

He still didn't move. He moved his eyes, as they wandered to mine. He looked frickin' pissed.

"Dean, say something … please"

He looked at me and shook his head "I have nothing to say, except ..."

Just then he grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled it hard. The sweat dripped from his chin down to my neck. I grabbed his hand "Dean, I'm sorry"

He looked dead into my eyes and then smiled "Oh relax, I'm just messing with you." He then released my hair and hugged me tightly "You should've seen the look on your face, so scared"

I swatted his arm "I was not scared"

He laughed "Oh yes you were"

I wanted to get him back badly. Well, this is a wrestling match. I'll get him back when I make his ass tap out.

As he was laughing hysterically, I took the advantage to get him into a submission. I didn't know how to perform many but I remembered one.

I tackled Dean to the mat, using all my strength to get him down. He was caught off guard for sure, because he fell easily.

"What the hell" Dean said unaware of what I was doing

"Payback my sweet Dean" I laughed evilly as I locked him into the rear naked choke. I wrapped my legs tightly around his sweaty masculine waist and wrapped my arms around his neck/head trying to make him weak.

I screamed out telling him to 'TAPOUT' repeatedly.

I heard him say No a couple of times. I also heard him say 'no chance in hell'

It only made me apply more pressure. I was determined to make the WWE Champion tap out.

"COME ON DEAN! TAPOUT! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE THIS! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME! JUST GIVE UP!" I yelled

I felt Dean hiss as he tried getting himself out of the hold. He was stronger but I was somehow giving him a hard time.

He was making it closer to the ropes so I knew I had to do something. I had to think quickly.

'What would a heel do?' I thought to myself

BINGO!

I knew this would be risky but I felt I would be able to pull it off now that I weakened him a bit.

I released him, quickly backing away as he scurried to the turnbuckle. I studied him. He was tall, so I had to somehow find a way to do this.

He started regaining himself so I knew I had to do something and do it now. I ran to the turnbuckle and ran/jumped into him giving him a clothesline into it. I pushed him to lie down close to the center of the ring.

I had never done this before, but I was confident enough in myself that I could ace this. I climbed to the top turnbuckle and was ready to give Dean Ambrose a taste of his own medicine. The top turnbuckle elbow.

I waited for him, as he slowly rose to his feet. I stalked him. I made sure he knew and was fully prepared for what was coming.

As he turned around, I set off as I jumped at him and was destined to hit him with the famous elbow. I almost did it, but of course, Dean caught me. I knew I wasn't fast enough or maybe I just wasn't smart in this situation. All I could do now is await whatever Dean was going to do.

And I wasn't sure what he was going to do. All I could hear was his heavy grunts and his breathing. I could feel all his sweat. It was all sexy but right now, I was going to get my ass dropped somehow.

"DEAN!" I yelled out

He dropped me to my feet and hooked my head underneath his armpit and under hooked my arms "When I plant you, place your hands out to block your face, okay!"

Oh boy … was this what I think it is ?!

BANG!

 _Dirty Deeds connected!_

He rolled me over and pinned me for the 1.2.3.

He smirked "And your winner is your WWE Champion!"

I turned my head to look at him. "Fair play" I extended my hand

He reached for it and that was my opportunity to strike back. I pulled him into the guillotine and applied so much pressure he tapped out so fast it probably was the quickest tap out EVER that Dean Ambrose ever did.

I hurried to my feet and jumped up and down "YES! YES! YES!" I chanted

Dean chuckled "Very good. Y'know, you're so much like me in so many ways, it's incredible"

I patted my back "Yeah, I took a page out of your book"

He smiled and got up "In all seriousness though, I'm very proud of you today, and impressed. You definitely gave me a workout" he walked in closer to me "and got me all sweaty and hot" he then wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me into him "And so fuckin' turned on!"

I giggled as he glided his hands up and down my sweaty back, running his nose through my hair.

"Mmmm, I want you bad right now!" he growled, kissing my neck

I moaned "Trust me, I want you worse"

Just as we were about to kiss, someone walked in. We both turned around and saw it was Matt Bloom along with the architect, Seth Rollins!

They both walked over to us "Hey, what's going on?" Matt said as he and Seth approached the ring.

I looked at Dean and he looked at me …

"Uh, nothing much, I was just showing Amanda here some moves and whatnot" Dean said, smiling at Matt and his former Shield brother, Seth.

I nodded "Yeah, Dean is incredible."

Seth laughed "Yeah, sure"

Dean looked at Seth and gave him a 'not so pleasant' look. Matt was minding his own business.

Seth looked at me and got into the ring "Please, forgive me. I'm Seth Rollins" he extended his hand to me.

I shook it "Pleasure to meet you, again Seth"

He paused "Again?"

Dean looked at me

"Oh, a few years ago I met you at a signing too along with my twin sister" I told him

He scratched his head "Oh, interesting. You kind of look familiar but then again I meet so many fans, it's hard to remember everyone"

I laughed "Understandable"

He smiled "So, what has Deano over here been teaching you?" He looked over at Dean "I mean, I'm sure nothing compared to what I can do"

Dean stepped up to Seth, giving him a stare down. "Listen here SETH, don't you dare come down here and start trouble in front of my … "

I looked at Dean. He paused and looked at me.

"In front of your what?" Seth said

Dean licked his lips "Nothing"

Darn, I thought he was going to say something.

Matt saw how uncomfortable I was getting and directed Seth to back off.

"Come Seth, we have other business to take care of" Matt said

Seth smirked as he looked at Dean and then to me, "Have fun" is the last he said before walking off with Matt.

I watched as Dean stared burning holes into Seth. I know how much those two despise each other.

Dean turned to me "You good?" he asked brushing his finger alongside my cheek

I nodded and smiled "Yeah, I'm good"

He smiled back, "Great! Come on, let's hit the showers and then go get a bite to eat"

We headed to the showers and got cleaned up. The day was still young so we decided to go to a nice place to eat.

Once we were at our table, I saw Dean texting someone on his phone. "Who you texting?" I asked him curiously

He looked at me "Oh no one special. My special person is right here with me" he smiled sweetly

I blushed. He reached for my hand and held it. "You have no idea how much you mean to me" he told me, rubbing the top of my hand

"You mean everything to me Dean. I honestly don't want to go home tomorrow"

Dean cleared his throat. "So what you getting?" He asked, taking his mind off me leaving.

"Umm, I'm probably just going to get the chicken palm with sweet potatoes and green beans"

"Yum" he replied

Once the waiter came, we ordered our food and just enjoyed the wonderful afternoon looking at each other. After the meal, we headed back to his bus. He got another text from someone as his phone went off. I was beginning to worry about that.

Once back to the bus, Dean told me to pick out one of his t-shirts to wear. He waited by the door for a knock.

He opened it quietly

"Hey, you got it?"

It was Seth. "Yeah man, Matt and I had no trouble picking it up for you. Where she at?" Seth said handing Dean the box with the _ring_ inside of it.

"I'm distracting her, told her to pick out one of my t-shirts"

Seth laughed "So cute. So what time you two coming back so I can tell the guys and gals to prepare"

Dean looked back to make sure I wasn't there "We'll be there shortly. I just don't want her to suspect anything man." Dean said whispering to Seth.

Seth nodded "Alright, just text me when you're inside the center, we'll be waiting"

Dean smiled "Thank you Seth, always can count of you … brother"

They pounded their fists and Seth left.

"Dean, I think this shirt is the one" I yelled out, coming out the room.

Dean smiled, hiding the ring with box in his back pocket. "Perfect."

"So are we going to mingle and get it on" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss

He gladly kissed me back but pulled away to speak to me "Yeah, definitely but first, I want you to come with me back to the performance center"

"Why?" I asked him curious

"Because Matt wants to show me some video and get my opinion on it"

I shrugged "Okay then, sounds good"

He smiled "Oh, and Amanda … do you mind putting on the same outside you wore when you came to meet me a few months back?"

I looked at him very confused "If you want to me" I giggled

"I just love that outfit and you in my shirts"

"Alright, give me a minute to change"

While I went to go change, Dean tossed on the same outfit he wore when I met him in Jersey. The black V-neck t-shirt with his jeans and black belt.

Dean grabbed his phone and texted Seth "We coming. Keep everyone out of sight"

Seth replied "Gotcha' man"

I got changed and smiled as Dean looked at me so happily "Beautiful" he muttered

I walked out and noticed Dean was wearing the same outfit too he wore in Jersey … "You wearing the same outfit too from Jersey" I mentioned finding it odd but it was sexy so I didn't care

"Yeah, well … It was a special day"

I nodded "It sure was" I then kissed him

"Ready?" I asked him

"Yeah, let's go"

We drove to the Performance Center and headed inside. Gosh, I love this place each time I enter.

"Okay so where is Matt?" I asked Dean looking around

… It was time

Dean walked us over to the middle of all the rings. I looked at him as he was inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly. I was very confused.

"Dean, are you okay?" I asked him smiling

He nodded "Yeah, I'm good"

He took out his phone and told Seth for everyone to come in.

A moment later, as Dean was staring into my eyes smiling … Everyone started coming in. And when I said everyone I mean EVERYONE!

I looked around as all the WWE superstars, staff, crew, students, HHH, Stephanie, Vince all swarmed around the WWE center.

I was very confused but anxious with whatever was going on. Everyone was silent, awaiting for it to happen.

"Amanda, look at me" Dean spoke

I turned to him and looked into his eyes. He licked his lips and took a deep breath ..

I froze as soon as he dropped to his one knee and took out of his back pocket a box and opened it.

Wait, Is he …

"Amanda, If only I had a million ways to express this to you, but I'm going to in the best way I can in this very moment. I honestly can't go on in life without you with me. Ever since we met a few months ago, that was the greatest day of my existence. And with how we connected and continue to connect, I feel I owe you the exact same. To give you not just the greatest day of your existence, but to give you what you deserve, and that's a man that will love you, respect you, cherish you and forever be with you in your life until the end. I feel I don't deserve you but I just can't live another day without you in my life as my wife. Amanda, you aren't just a fan or any ordinary woman, you are a special kind of woman that has made me a different kind of man. We may have only known each other for a short amount of time, but to me … it feels like an eternity. I really want you to know that I love you for you and I'll always love you till the end."

The tears started building up in my eyes as I awaited the grandest part

"Amanda, will you make me the luckiest man alive and MARRY me?"

I could hear the Yes chants break out in the Performance Center. I was crying my eyes out, as I looked into Dean's eyes. I felt like my heart was going to stop beating. This was it, the moment I've waited for forever.

I nodded "YES! HELL YES!"

Dean rose to his feet and kissed me. I kissed him back as the tears still came from my eyes. The entire place went nuts as they cheered and clapped.

Dean took out the ring and placed it on my left ring finger. "I love you" he whispered giving me another passionate kiss.

I wiped my tears away "I love you too. It's so beautiful Dean" I told him falling in love with the ring.

Seth and Matt walked up to us and gave us both a hug. "Congrats you two"

I looked at Dean and Seth hugging each other "Does this mean?"

"Yup, we knew all along" Seth chimed in

I laughed "You guys are GOOD"

"Indeed we are" Dean agreed

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN GIVE IT UP FOR MR. AND MRS. JONATHAN GOOD AKA AMBROSE" Seth said

I was still so mind-blown that I couldn't hold myself together. As everyone gave their congrats and best wishes to both myself and Dean, it honestly felt so surreal I couldn't believe it.

I had to call and tell my family the news. I put them on speaker too.

"Hello?" my mom picked up

"Mom, I have exciting news to tell you so get the family around the phone" I told her

"Okay, we're all here and listening"

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!"

"What?!" My mom jumped

"Yeah, Dean proposed to me in front of everyone at the WWE performance center"

I started crying again "Mom, I told you it was fate"

I could hear my mom tear up "OMG, sweetheart we're so happy for you, the both of you"

"Thank you, thank you all so much. Everyone, thank you for being a part of this and making it 10 times more special and memorable for me"

Everyone cheered and clapped again for us.

Dean scooped me up and carried my outside, to where the bus was awaiting us.

We turned back to look at everyone as they followed us outside as they continued to clap and cheer for us, everyone so happy.

We waved goodbye to everyone and headed back on the bus. Dean laid me on the bed and plopped next to me, pulling me close to him.

"Still in shock huh" Dean said seeing how my eyes very wide

I turned to him and kissed him "I'm happy. I'm so happy I honestly can't believe this day"

He stroked my cheek and kissed it "Baby, I told you it was going to be the best day of both our lives"

I nodded "Oh Dean, today is the best day of both our lives but make no mistake, our days together are only getting started"

Dean smiled and pecked my lips "Forever"

"Forever"

We ended up getting married 2 weeks later at the Performance Center. Honestly we both love that place and everyone there in the WWE family so we wouldn't have wanted anywhere else. My family flew down to attend the wedding which was great. My twin sister got to have some fun with her love Seth Rollins. From the looks of it, we might see another wedding soon enough. (laughs) but honestly, they were clicking very well.

Dean and I honestly couldn't be any happier. We both love each other so much that without each other we would be torn. The rest of our lives are set to be full of happiness, love and adventure.

As a special wedding gift from the WWE to me, they gave me a WWE performance center contract for 3 years with personal training with Dean Ambrose. (I mean he's my husband now so I'll get it anyway but it was a huge). Everything that I had dreamed about as a little girl to where I am now, officially married to the love of my life, Dean Ambrose aka Jonathan Good. I can't express more how happy and lucky I am.

As the night ended, Dean and I would cuddle up with each other as we looked up at the stars, holding each other close. As he kissed me as a shooting star struck across the sky, he asks me to;

"Make a wish"

I shook my head "I don't have to. I got it"

Dean smiled as we kissed each other all the way until dawn.

In conclusion, I got him and he got me, and that's all we need to live happily ever after.

 **A/N: Alrighty, hope you all enjoyed this. Thank you for reading and supporting me with my stories.**


End file.
